Bombshelled
by vandekamp
Summary: An idea of what could have possibly happened during Elliot and Olivia's first visit to The Swingset. Takes place in 12x19, "Bombshell." E/O smut/romance. Rated M for graphic language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Jerry didn't say that he brought his wife." Olivia brought her straw to her lips as her mind began reeling. 'This certainly changes things,' she thought to herself. Another potential suspect. Could the swinger lifestyle have caused a rift between the couple? Perhaps Jerry's relationship with Cassandra was too much for his wife to handle. The detective's mind began to ponder the possibilities and she was only broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her lower back. Olivia delivered a small smile to the couple on her left who she'd been subtly drawing information out of for the last fifteen minutes. It was clear by the way they were looking at each other - and Olivia - that they were done talking. If she didn't make her way out now, Olivia could only imagine what she would have to endure.

"I'm going check on my husband," she said, smile still on her face. Olivia and her partner had gone undercover as husband and wife so many times that it was in her nature to refer to Elliot as her husband without having to think twice about it. She picked up her royal blue cocktail and turned to make her way toward the curtained "playroom." Olivia didn't like to drink while undercover, but the sugar-rimmed glass called for at least one sip. A taste, even. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip, letting out a soft hum of pleasure as the warmth of the gin slid down her throat. Damn, it was delicious. Another sip and she continued to make her way toward the playroom.

Though she had never been, she was certain about what lie ahead in the playroom. With a deep breath, she pushed aside the thin fabric curtain and stepped inside. Her expectations had been on point. The room reeked of sex, mixed with a slight hint of alcohol and just a dash of perfume. Dozens of nude bodies lined the plush, round couches. Olivia's eyes searched for her partner. She wanted to kick herself for even considering that Elliot would be partaking in the acts she was seeing, but a small part of her wondered, just for a second. Sometimes detectives went in too deep, and though Olivia hoped Elliot wasn't doing exactly _that_, she had to wonder. Cassandra was a bit of a temptress, after all. Olivia was relieved as she spotted Elliot and the temptress across the room, perfectly placed between a threesome and a foursome. She could see Cassandra's fingers crawling towards Elliot's inner thigh, which made Olivia unconsciously quicken her speed as she walked over to them.

"Olivia," Cassandra said, lifting her head with a smirk. "Join us."

Olivia looked at Elliot, indicating that it was time to go. This look had been perfected over the years and was undetectable to anyone else. Her attention then went to Cassandra. "I'd love to, but we actually should get going. We both have early days tomorrow."

Elliot nodded. "She's right. We'll be back, though. I promise." Elliot flashed a toothy grin at the younger woman and then stood up from the couch, immediately bringing one arm to wrap around the waist of his fictitious wife.

With another smirk, Cassandra looked up at the detectives. "You better. I have a lot more that I'd like to tell you...And show you." Within seconds, three men were crowding around her, each seemingly eager to please and ready to go. With a cocked brow, Olivia turned mimicked Elliot's move, her arm now around him as well. As the pair made their way out of the playroom, Olivia lowered her voice and said, "Did she tell you about -"

"Doug," Elliot finished and nodded. "Yeah. Guy sounds like a real prick."

"Did she also tell you how Jerry came here with his wife?" Olivia asked, leaning in a bit closer with her second question. If they were made right then and there, that would be the end of finding out more information from Cassandra or others at a later time.

Elliot looked at Olivia, obvious confusion and shock on his face. With a small shake of his head, he responded. "No that she failed to mention. I can see why, she's pretty into Jerry."

Olivia scoffed. "She was pretty into you, too. I'm glad I rescued you when I did. That woman wastes no time." It was the truth - Cassandra had all but mentally undressed and fucked Elliot right there on that couch, and Olivia had only seen them together for two minutes. Of course, Olivia's saving wasn't all so selfless. Something about seeing Elliot and another woman, especially in such an intimate setting, set off an alarm of sorts in her brain. She knew that Elliot was just doing his job, like always, but it made her incredibly uneasy.

"She knows what she wants," Elliot said simply, his eyes looking straight ahead, not bothering to meet Olivia's.

Olivia wasn't sure if Elliot was stating facts, defending Cassandra or both; all she knew was that she didn't like it. It made her stomach sink, the same way it once sank when she saw Elliot and his old, temporary partner together, or the few times she'd seen Elliot and his wife exchanging hurried kisses during Kathy's short visits to the precinct. Olivia couldn't pinpoint the reason she responded like this, though she had an idea; but that idea would be pushed down yet again. She was an expert at this point and tonight wasn't going to change a thing.

"Want a taste before I get rid of it?" She said as she held out her glass to him. "It's actually really good."

"What is it?" Elliot asked as he took the drink from her and examined the blue liquid.

"Sapphire Martini."

Elliot took one sip and then another before giving the glass back to his partner. "Maybe I'll have to come in here more often. For that, I mean."

With a teasing roll of her eyes and a smile, Olivia took two generous sips before setting the glass down on the bar as they passed by. The twosome had almost reached the exit when they were abruptly stopped by Olivia's new "friends," who were now standing right in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?" The woman said with a clear hint of disappointment painted on her face.

Olivia relayed a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, we uh...I think we're going to go home and talk about this. All of this. We're just a little unsure."

"Talk," the curly-haired man repeated, as his hand dropped to graze Olivia's hip. "No one wants to talk after being here. There's only one thing on everybody's mind..."

Elliot gripped Olivia's side a bit tighter and took a few steps to the side, effectively pulling her with him and away from the other man. They may have been at a swinger's club, but over his dead body would he let anyone grope his partner without her consent.

"Oh, come on. You just got here, Olivia. Stay. Have a little bit of fun," the other woman said. She was right about that. She and Elliot had barely hit twenty minutes in the club. They could at least make it a full half hour, Olivia concluded in her head. Ten more minutes and then they could go. There was a possibility that they could gather new information about the case. Not to mention, leaving so quickly looked suspicious.

"I guess we could stay just a few more minutes?" Olivia turned to her pretend husband. "How about it, honey?" Another look was given, and Elliot knew exactly what she was thinking. Yet again.

"Alright, you got us." Elliot smiled as he and Olivia followed the couple to a corner of the room that harbored a love seat just barely big enough for the four of them. They took their seats, Elliot on the outside while Olivia wedged herself between him and the other woman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Elliot said, putting his arm on the back of the couch directly behind Olivia. Olivia instinctively scooted closer to her partner now that there was more room. Her bare thigh pressed directly against his clothed one, and for a second, Olivia's mind went somewhere that was normally only visited while she was at home, alone, and in bed. She had to wonder why. She had felt Elliot against her plenty of times before. Was it the alcohol? Couldn't be, she'd barely finished the drink. Maybe her leg had just been cold and Elliot's was nice and warm. There. That was it.

"I'm Leila," said the woman who then pointed to her significant other and continued, "And this is Scott. There isn't usually time for introductions here. We like to just jump on into things."

"Yeah, that's kind of what we're trying to do. Loosen up, you know? Be a little more spontaneous," Elliot said, giving Olivia's shoulder a soft squeeze. God, he was good at this. Even his mannerisms were foolproof.

Leila grinned and reached out a hand to touch Olivia's arm. Olivia glanced down at the hand, its mocha tone rivaling her own olive complexion. "We like spontaneous." The other woman's tongue slowly dragged across her own lips, her fingertips now lightly caressing Olivia's arm. "Why don't you guys show us something?"

Fuck. This is exactly what Olivia had been afraid of. These people didn't seem to care that they were only supposed to be observing. A nervous chuckle escaped Olivia's mouth as she shook her head. "Oh, no, we're still a little bit shy. I don't think we're really up for that..."

"How about just a kiss?" Scott said with a sly smile. It was clear that these two weren't going to quit. "Give us something to fantasize about later," he said as his hand went to Leila's thigh, most likely on a path to somewhere much higher. They weren't going to quit AND they weren't going to hold anything back either, apparently. This wasn't going to be easy.

Elliot could sense Olivia's nerves by the way her body suddenly tensed up. It was rare that he saw her like this - genuinely nervous, maybe even a bit scared. Olivia rarely let any vulnerability show, but when she did, Elliot captured the moment and held onto it. Elliot liked that other side of her. He liked knowing that she could be unsure of herself at times; to Elliot, that Olivia was more courageous than the gun-slinging, smart-talking Olivia she was ninety-five percent of the time. Elliot treasured these moments.

Olivia quickly glanced over at her partner and then down at her lap. The look on her face confirmed Elliot's theory: she was scared. Of course she was scared, she had just been asked to kiss her partner of twelve years. Not once had they ever been in a situation like this one and Olivia could feel her heart rate increasing by the second. What were they supposed to do? She couldn't kiss him, he was Elliot. Her partner. Her married partner. _Elliot_. A man she had thought and even dreamed about kissing dozens of times over the years, but never imagined actually kissing. And certainly not like this.

Then again, she _had_ dreamed of kissing him. Time and time again, she had closed her eyes and imagined Elliot's lips against hers. She would never admit it, but paperwork time was always a treat for her. Every few minutes, she'd sneak glances across her desk to look at him, her eyes fixed on his lips. Those lips. Whenever he decided to let some scruff grow out, Olivia secretly wondered what he would feel like against her face, her breasts, her thighs. That wondering quickly turned to fantasizing and almost always caused her hand to creep down her body. There were some nights that Elliot wouldn't leave her mind and bringing herself to ecstasy was the only cure. Twelve years of those thoughts, those fantasies, those dreams. For twelve years she had imagined what it would be like to kiss him and now, the opportunity was being presented right to her. She would be an idiot not to take it.

But she knew there was no way he would agree. Elliot didn't think of her the way she thought of him. Despite his rocky marriage, Elliot was in love with his wife and his children. Everything he did was for them. Those long, rough work days weren't so that he could spend time with her, but to feed and clothe his family. They were his entire life and she knew that he wasn't going to screw that up.

She expected Elliot to jump in, to be the hero, to dismiss the entire thing and say their good-byes; but when she turned to face him, he was calm. He wasn't moving and he certainly wasn't protesting. His eyes immediately met hers and his stare was so direct that she almost wanted to turn away. She swallowed hard, unsure of exactly what he was trying to communicate with her. In any other situation, this look would have translated to, "We gotta do what we gotta do." In twelve years, she'd seen that look a lot. That couldn't be what he was trying to communicate here, though. Surely he wasn't going to go against his beliefs and his morals and _himself_ just to keep these random people from thinking that they were cops; but as he leaned closer to her, that thought flew away immediately. Maybe he was.

Elliot's eyes were still locked on hers as he inched closer to her. Olivia felt herself tense again and she sucked in a breath. She was afraid and she wasn't ashamed to admit that to herself. It must have been apparent to Elliot, because his lips made their way to her ear, and he calmly whispered, "Only if you want to, Liv."

Well, there was the confirmation she'd been waiting for. Elliot wasn't looking to make excuses and get them out of there. He was seemingly on board with this and Olivia was now wishing she'd finished that drink. This was bad, this was so fucking bad. Elliot was willing to kiss her and Olivia wanted to run out of that club, away from him, and right out of New York. It was backwards and confusing as all hell and she swore she was going to be sick until Elliot's eyes were in front of her again. He was so calm, he seemed so sure. In that moment, Olivia decided that she had to be the same way. This opportunity was rare. It was most likely her one and only chance to find out what Elliot Stabler's lips felt like. She had to do it.

After taking a deep breath, Olivia leaned in too. She shut her eyes immediately, as if closing them would somehow make it easier. She could sense that he was moving closer, her eyelids twitching with anticipation and curiosity.

"It's okay," Elliot whispered, his lips barely an inch away from hers. His voice was so soft that Olivia could barely hear him, but she knew he was speaking to her once she felt his warm breath against her mouth Olivia's stomach flipped as she moved and made contact with his lips.

Oh God, his lips. Elliot's lips were on hers. She so desperately wanted to open her eyes; she needed to know that this was real and not just another fantasy. But she couldn't; in fact, she could barely move. It was as if her body was too stunned to move, in too much shock. Elliot's lips were parting now and her own followed. His mouth enveloped her bottom lip and for a brief second, she thought that she would faint or worse. This was almost too much, but at the same time, she didn't want it to end. The harsh reality set in when she felt him pull away, giving her the cue to open her eyes. There was a look plastered on his face that Olivia was sure she hadn't seen before. He seemed satisfied and proud, but also anxious, maybe even nervous. He was likely thinking about how he had just cheated on his wife with his partner. Olivia's stomach flipped again, only this time it was out of pure guilt and embarrassment. Shit. What had they just done? Olivia's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the woman next to her.

"Very nice," Leila said, giving them both a smirk. "But we think you can do better than that."

Jesus, what now? Did they actually expect them to start fucking on that tiny sofa? Given the environment, that's probably exactly what Leila and Scott wanted them to do. Olivia knew they were in too deep already. She looked back at Elliot, hoping that he was already gearing up to say their good-byes, but what she saw was something else entirely. He was smiling at her, almost smirking. He almost seemed like he was enjoying this. Nearly a minute ago, Olivia was sure he was going to run out of the club and head straight to the nearest confessional. Now, he looked...Happy.

Without warning Elliot blurted out, "We can do better than that." Well, fuck. Maybe it was a pride thing. Maybe he wanted to show off in front of Scott and Leila, prove something to them. Maybe prove something to himself. Olivia swallowed hard. If Elliot wanted to do it again, she wasn't going to fight it. That kiss had sent her into a daze, almost like a high, and Olivia was not going to turn down feeling that once more.

This time, he leaned in quickly. No hesitation, no words. In mere seconds, she felt his lips again and how quickly they parted hers. His tongue moved to meet her bottom lip, tracing over every inch of the plump, pink smoothness. Olivia felt a chill run through her and it took everything in her not to let out thesmall squeak of a moan she was holding back. Elliot's tongue was caressing her bottom lip and she couldn't deny the facts - it felt fucking amazing. He seemed to be gaining more confidence now, as his tongue slid into her mouth. This time, she couldn't control it. The second she felt his tongue against hers, the smallest, "Mmm," came from deep within her throat. She wasn't sure if he'd be able to hear it; she prayed that he wouldn't. The last thing he needed to know was how much she was actually enjoying this.

Her tongue was eager now as it moved against his. She was following his lead, but holding her own, as she always did. She would never give him too much control or power, despite his tendency to take over. This translated right from their work to this second kiss. Their tongues were mingling, moving faster and with more force. Elliot's hand moved to the side of her neck, causing hundreds of goosebumps to form over her skin. Olivia knew he could tell, by the way his hand was now moving down to caress her arm, almost as if to soothe her now bumpy skin. God, he really did get her, even in the simplest ways. Olivia slowly brought one arm up to wrap around his neck, while the other hand shakily moved to cup his cheek. Their chests were up against one another, now. Olivia felt the buttons of his shirt grazing her bare skin, and that right there was enough to send another tingle down her spine. Just as she was starting to build some more courage, he pulled away again.

Olivia wanted to groan, to ask him why he ended their kisses so fucking fast, but then she watched as his hand moved to her upper thigh, fingertips grazing right along the hem of her dress. More goosebumps. Fuck, how did he do this to her? Sure, she had lusted after the man for years, but how was it that in less than five minutes he had turned her from a nervous wreck, to horny and hungry for more of him? Had he always been that powerful? She quickly decided to address that at a later date. Right now, she had to focus on what they were doing and where this was going. Before she could get a word in, Scott leaned over.

"If you're too shy to use the playroom, try the hallway near the bathroom. No one ever goes over there."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't mean to be such a tease, but I just can't cram this entire story into two chapters! Sorry guys! I promise, chapter 3 is what most of you are waiting for. :) It will be posted ASAP! Please review and thank you for reading!

* * *

Elliot's hand extended out to his partner's, and within seconds they were pushing through groups of bodies - sweaty, sticky bodies. Elliot was all too eager to add himself and Olivia to that category. His heart thumped hard and fast as he envisioned what could possibly happen in the next few minutes.

This was something he had gone over in his mind for years on end. He had been hooked from the beginning. The first time Olivia Benson smiled at him, he knew he was done for. While he had imagined the sex, imagined what her body would feel like against his, he had also spent some time thinking about life beyond the physical components. Every now and then, he would picture her in a white gown as she walked down an aisle to meet him. He had imagined waking up next to her each morning, and even pictured a child or two snuggled up between them. Elliot held those thoughts and those feelings back, even when he had been forced into therapy and had laid everything out on the table. Everything but the way he felt about Olivia. That would always remain deep inside of him, no matter how much it hurt or how hard it was. Elliot loved his wife and his children, but Olivia was something else entirely. Olivia Benson, he was convinced, was his soul mate. Whether or not they ever ended up together, she was the other half of him that was missing; a puzzle piece in his life that never quite fit correctly, but a piece that belonged there. That, he was sure of.

They reached a hallway with an illuminated "Restroom" sign plastered on the wall and Elliot took a quick peek to ensure that it was actually empty. The coast was clear and Elliot gently pulled Olivia inside of the corridor, immediately focusing his eyes on the pair of deep brown in front of him. She was so fucking beautiful. He resisted the urge to reach out and brush the hair from her face. There was nothing more he wanted than to touch her again, to feel her lips, her skin. But it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing with Olivia is ever simple.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his eyes not once moving away from hers.

Olivia nodded, though she was sure he could see it in her eyes. No, she wasn't okay - not completely anyway. She was conflicted. Kissing Elliot had been better than she ever imagined. His touch was incredible and left her with an ache between her legs that was still begging to be satisfied. But the thought of his wife and his children was still running through her head, and no matter how much she tried to block it out, it wouldn't go away. It was so wrong and she was sure that she would never be able to get over the feelings of guilt that were swirling around inside of her. Minutes earlier, Elliot seemed so sure. He was confident and seemingly perfectly okay with whatever was happening. For once in her life, she didn't know what was going on inside of his head and that was something that didn't sit well with her.

With a sigh, she shook her head. "No, I'm not, El. What the hell are we doing? What was that? Why are we here?" She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was far too afraid of how his expression might change. How maybe he'd suddenly realize what was going on and leave her there, alone, and never return. She was afraid be might become angry and find a way to blame it all on her. She loved the man, but he had a habit of doing that and it pissed her off each and every time. No, she couldn't deal with seeing those gorgeous blue eyes and the way they may suddenly change. She kept her eyes on the floor until she watched as his finger slowly moved up to her chin and gently pulled her face up to his.

"Liv, I'm here because I want to be here. I want this."

"Elliot, this undercover op is over. It's done. We can get out of here and you can go home to your family." It pained her to say it. She felt the knot grow in her stomach as the words slipped out of her mouth. But it had to be said. One of them had to be rational and as usual, it had to be her.

Elliot shook his head, his voice becoming stronger, almost stern. "No, Olivia, I don't think you understand. I want this."

"Why, El? I mean..." It shouldn't have been so hard to hear that the man she was in love with wanted 'this,' whatever it was. She shouldn't have been questioning it or even thinking about it, but it was so sudden, so out of nowhere. She couldn't let it go on without answers.

"It's complicated, Liv."

Olivia was suddenly brought back to the time she had given him those exact words. When things were getting tough between them and her feelings were getting in the way, she hadn't given him an explanation. All she could tell him was that it was complicated. She had to wonder if he was possibly implying the very same thing. She looked back at him, unable to articulate exactly what she was feeling in that moment, and praying that he would be able to break the sudden tension.

"Just tell me if you want it too, Olivia. Please." He was practically begging now, in his mind. Very rarely did he let that word slip out so easily, but this time it was absolutely necessary. He needed to know where her head was. If she wasn't on board, he'd take hold of his pride and move on. He just needed to know.

He was pleading with her. She could see the desperation on his face. When she pictured this moment, she imagined them in opposite roles. Never did she think he'd be asking her for this, especially not with a 'please' added in there. He was right - this was completely complicated. But he wanted it and so did she. They would talk about it later or at least attempt to. She could put off the dreaded conversation if that's what it came down to.

Another deep breath and she was looking back at him again, and before she knew it, the words were leaving her mouth. "I want it."

Elliot wasted no time in pressing his lips back to hers again. He was so hungry for another taste of her mouth; the mixture of alcohol and lip gloss was like a drug and he was already addicted. He gently backed her body up against the wall and moved his hands down to rest on her hips. For the first time ever, he pressed himself against her.

The feel of Elliot's body against her and his mouth on hers made for some immediate throbbing between her legs. She hadn't realized how badly she needed it until this very moment. Her arms went around his waist as her hands moved up and down his back. She wanted to be able to touch all of him at once and this was obvious by how eager her hands had become. His tongue was in her mouth again and it elicited another moan. She couldn't control it anymore. The kiss became rougher as Olivia lifted one leg and propped it right against his him, essentially bringing his body even closer. Elliot took this as a clear sign that it was safe to touch and touch he did, as he ran his hand up her bare thigh and under her dress. Fuck, his hand was up her dress. Olivia's head was spinning now and she wasn't sure whether it was the gin finally hitting her or the fact that Elliot's hand was now mere inches from her underwear. And suddenly, his hand was against her, palm pressed against the thin, lacey fabric. Olivia gasped softly as she pulled her mouth back. "Oh, fuck," she breathed. There was no going back now, she thought to herself. The line had officially been crossed.

Elliot pressed his palm hard against the fabric barrier, but the thin lace left little to the imagination. Olivia was wet, very wet, and the moisture caused a twitch in his cock that couldn't be avoided. He leaned in to her ear now as his hand moved against her. "So...wet...Liv," he whispered against her ear. He was so turned on and he was sure she'd be able to feel how hard he was getting.

Olivia's head fell back against the wall with a gentle thud and her eyes shut. He felt so good and they had just gotten started. She'd always loved those hands of his. They were so strong and so dangerous; it amazed her how something that could easily kill a man could also make her feel so fucking good. She hated to admit it, but the thought alone turned her on. She wanted more. Her hips instinctively started to rock, causing her pussy to grind against his hand. She wanted, so badly, to moan. To scream out his name and beg him to fuck her right there, right against that wall. But she knew very well that this could be the first and only time this would ever happen. It had to be done right. When she pictured them sleeping together for the first time, it wasn't like this. It certainly wasn't in a seedy swingers club, either.

Reluctantly, she pulled her head up and opened her eyes. Her leg moved back down and with it went Elliot's hand.

Elliot looked at her, confusion suddenly on his face. "Wh-...What is it? Are you okay?" Maybe that was it. Maybe that was all he was getting. He had to be prepared for that, but it didn't stop the disappointment.

"I want to do this...Just not here." With that, she smoothed down her dress and took his hand. She would be the one to do the leading this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I need to stop making promises that I can't keep. I was ****_sure_**** this would be the final chapter, but alas, it's not. I do hope you'll all continue reading and continue reviewing! You guys are great and I hope you enjoy this one! No promises as to when this will be complete. It will just have to be a surprise. :)**

* * *

The cab ride to Olivia's apartment was silent; in fact, not a word had been said between the time she dragged Elliot out of The Swingset and their arrival to her place. Talking would only complicate things further and more complications were not needed. Their hands were still loosely entwined, resting on the leather seat between them. They needed to keep some sort of connection as to not completely erase what had happened minutes earlier. Hand-in-hand, Olivia thought, was perfect.

More silence as they slipped out of the cab, entered her building, and climbed the grueling four flights up to her apartment. Silence was a rarity with them. Even through the years of numerous arguments and disastrous battles, neither one had ever engaged in the silent treatment. Silence was almost foreign to them and it was beginning to make Olivia nervous. Maybe leaving the club had been a bad idea. They had been so caught up in the moment, and she wondered if the pause in the action had turned things from heated to awkward.

Once they were inside and secure behind her locked door, she felt some relief. Being alone and hidden from the world gave her a sense of safety. As she slipped off her heels, she recited a mantra in her head. She hoped that telling herself that it was going to be okay would trick her into calming down and letting all of her doubts and insecurities disappear. Olivia had this moment strategically planned out in her mind, and this certainly wasn't how she'd imagined their first time would be. They'd go on a date or two, at least. Maybe discuss the nature of their relationship, in full, before making any kind of move. Perhaps they'd even wait a few months before taking the big step and getting in bed together. This was such a far leap from that, but damn did she want it. If only she could get herself to calm the hell down.

Her back was to him for far too long, and he knew exactly what it meant. She was thinking again. Olivia had gotten into the habit of keeping herself closed off whenever she got too far into her head, and it showed in the way she would physically go out of her way to avoid him. It was going on a full minute now. She was definitely in her head, likely stressing over this and wondering if it was a mistake. It was no mistake to him, even if it should have been. Technicalities and morals would have to wait this time. It was obvious that he was going to have to make the first move again. He slipped off his shoes and his jacket before going for it.

Slowly, he moved forward, his arms slinking around her waist from behind. He was careful not to sneak up on her too suddenly. Her body was tense, almost perfectly stiff. Olivia closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as she tried to remind herself to relax. She wanted to let herself melt into his arms; she so desperately wanted to just let herself breathe.

"It's okay, Liv." Just like their first kiss. His voice was so soft and calm and reassuring. "I promise you, this is okay." Jesus, his voice had almost an automatic calming effect. She could feel her body loosening as her breathing picked up again.

His arms tightened as he leaned down to kiss the back of her shoulder. Her skin was angel soft, much softer than he'd expected. His lips moved around the perimeter of her shoulder and neck, as he breathed in her scent. Her warm, delicious scent. It took everything in him not to taste her skin as the soft aroma of vanilla filled his nose. He held back. If she needed this to go slowly, he would do just that.

Olivia couldn't help but sigh as his lips traveled across her bare skin to the other shoulder. Her head tipped forward as another sigh escaped her now parted lips. His touch was so gentle and it left her craving more. She wanted to feel more, to feel his lips all over, pressed hard against her body. He had her at ease and now, she was back in control. She didn't even bother to turn and face him as she pulled from his grasp and reached for his hand. With a tight grip, she led him to her bedroom. Her confidence was creeping back over her and she knew that if she didn't act fast, it might not stick around. Once inside, she backed herself toward her bed as her hands went to his hips. She decided to ignore all of her doubts once and for all and just go for it while she had the chance. She moved to meet his lips again and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth as her hands traveled to the buttons on his shirt. His lips felt like heaven, and she had to wonder if they would always feel this way. Always? As if she was even guaranteed a "next time." She was jumping the gun and getting into her head again and she knew she had to stop. His tongue was in her mouth now and his hands were creeping up her sides; suddenly, just like that, she was back in the moment. What a great distraction. Now that was something she could use more often.

Olivia's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, desperately trying to undo them without pulling away from his mouth. She couldn't imagine ending this kiss any sooner than she had to. In mere seconds, his shirt was undone and her hands were shakily pushing it back, down his arms, and onto the floor. There were the nerves again. It wasn't as if she hadn't wondered what it would be like to take off Elliot Stabler's clothes, but now that it was happening she felt like a flustered teenager who was about to do it for the first time. Her shaking hands went to Elliot's back and she all but came right then and there as she felt his warm, bare skin, and the flex of each muscle as his arms moved around her. If just the feel of his back turned her on this much, she could only imagine what was going to happen when her hands made it to the rest of his body – and she didn't want to waste another second waiting.

The kiss was rough now, filled with enough passion to last them the night and they had only just gotten started. Elliot couldn't stop his hands from roaming all over his partner's body, eventually stopping at a place he'd only dreamed of getting his hands on for years. His hands were placed on the curve of her ass and he couldn't help himself but to give it a little squeeze. Olivia couldn't hold back the urge to moan and it only encouraged him further, as he squeezed again, savoring the feeling of her tight, yet cushy backside. It was everything he had imagined and more. With one quick move, he pulled her tight against him, his now obvious erection pressing right against her pelvis. He was hardening by the second and even through their many layers Olivia could feel his solid cock against her. Her previous apprehension was now replaced with urgency. She couldn't wait much longer. Olivia's suddenly steady hands slipped between them and found their way to his belt while Elliot – breathless from the intensity of the kiss – pulled back from her lips and landed on the side of her neck. He needed more of that angel skin in his mouth. His desire grew more apparent as he began nipping and sucking at the smooth, olive surface. Olivia's head tilted back as Elliot made his way around. The combination of his lips at her neck and his hardness pressing up against her was making her unbelievably wet and throbbing. She wasn't sure how much more of this she was going to be able to take. When her hands managed to loosen his belt, they went to the button and zipper on his pants. Quickly, they were undone and pushed down, and Elliot did his part of stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He was left only in his boxers and socks, and Olivia had to look down and sneak a glance at his almost bare body. Though she had seen him shirtless before, the sight in front of her only added to the moisture between her legs, and she had to do her best to not let her jaw drop to the floor. Elliot Stabler turned her on, whether he was fully clothed or half nude. This was a fact she was going to have to learn to accept eventually and tonight seemed like the perfect time for that.

Elliot noticed the way her head moved and then glanced to her face, a smug smirk crawling across his lips. "What?"

Olivia's eyes flashed up to his, suddenly a little embarrassed that she had spent entirely too much time looking over his body. "I uh…Nothing. Just…enjoying the view." A shy smile escaped as her eyes traveled down to his boxers and the distinct bulge right in front. Fuck. Why did she have to look? She really was acting like a virgin teenager tonight and she had no idea why. This was apparently what Elliot did to her.

Her thoughts and her stare were interrupted by Elliot's hands and their movement up her back to the zipper of her dress. Her heart raced as she felt her back being exposed, inch by inch, as he pulled the zipper down. Elliot Stabler was going to be seeing her naked soon. The closest he'd ever gotten was seeing her in her bra and that moment alone had her blushing, alone in the car, all the way from Queens to Manhattan. This was very different, of course, and Olivia prayed that being completely bare in front of him wouldn't traumatize her too much. Seconds later, Elliot was gently tugging her dress down over the curve of her backside. He wanted to touch, he wanted to touch her so fucking badly, but he had to take a minute to admire what was in front of him.

There stood Olivia Benson, clad only in a black, strapless bra and matching panties. While the lingerie was appreciated, Elliot was much more focused on what was exposed – her tight tummy that he so desperately wanted to run his tongue over, her muscular, yet smooth thighs that he wanted to squeeze, badly. Those long, silky legs that he wanted thrown over each of his shoulders. She was a vision. Sexy, yes, but also so breathtakingly beautiful. He was finding it hard to breathe and he was now in the position she had been moments earlier – wide-eyed and staring.

Olivia's breathing slowed as she followed Elliot's eyes. He seemed to be taking in every inch of her and the self-conscious part of her began to worry; however, his hands were back on her hips and she could only take that to mean that he enjoyed what he was looking at. This was confirmed when she heard his voice.

"Olivia, you are beautiful."

Her cheeks were inflamed and all she could muster was a bashful smile. She wasn't going to argue with him. If there was anything she knew about Elliot, it was that he was a straight shooter. He didn't feed anyone, especially her, bullshit just to satisfy an ego. That was one of the things she so adored about him. If he told her she was beautiful, he meant it. And _that _meant the entire world to her.

His hands snaked up to unclasp her bra and she was impressed by how fast it was unhooked and on the floor. Elliot's eyes darted to her bare chest and he was sure he had never seen something more magnificent. Olivia's breasts were full, as he expected them to be, with darkened nipples that were practically begging for his touch. They were perfect, but it wasn't a surprise. Every other part of Olivia Benson was beautiful and he had already figured that her intimate parts were no different. He couldn't resist. His hands went forward and cupped them, bringing forth a low moan from Olivia's throat. With the encouragement from her lips, he squeezed and brought his palms over the hardened peaks in the center. Olivia watched his hands as they massaged her, gently at first but harder as the seconds passed. Elliot's thumb and middle fingers went to her nipples, giving each a light pinch, which caused a little twitch in Olivia. She was still finding it hard to believe that Elliot was the one touching her, but was reminded each time she brought her eyes back up to his. His hands worked her breasts some more, obviously desperate and hungry to touch. Olivia had no complaints as soft, little moans escaped her lips. She was still being rather quiet, and Elliot hoped it had nothing to do with him. If anything, he wanted Olivia to be as loose and as comfortable as possible with him. He didn't want her holding back at all, especially if it was because of embarrassment. He wanted all of her and that included every moan, every scream, and every cry of pleasure.

Though Elliot would never get his fill of touching her, he reluctantly dropped his hands back to her waist and gently pushed her down onto the bed. She had calmed down immensely, he still sensed the tension that was within her and he wanted to do whatever he could to relax her entirely. He kissed her again, softer this time, as he kept himself hovered above her. Olivia's hands were back around him and she struggled to bring him down on top of her. She wanted to feel his chest against hers and feel the weight of his body sink down into hers. Elliot could feel how hard she was pulling and he only responded by moving one hand down her taut belly and between her legs, letting his fingers graze the wet fabric.

A soft, yet strong, "Ooh," was all she could get out; what she was truly feeling, she wasn't able to express. Not in that moment, anyway. Elliot's hand was against her again and she couldn't hide her desperation as she began to move against it. Elliot's fingers traced over the length of her covered pussy, making long stops both at the top and the bottom of her most intimate area. He could feel her clit right through the lace of her underwear and he groaned. The nub underneath his fingers was hard and clearly ready for him. The fact that it was because of him gave his ego a stroke along with a quick pulse directly to his cock. He began to circle around the sensitive spot, applying more pressure every now and then. His eyes met his partner's and the look on her face was almost as sexy as what he was actually doing. She was clearly in ecstasy, with her head tilted back just a bit and her full lips parted. But he knew she was still holding back, he knew her so well. She wasn't giving in, but neither was he. His thumb stayed on her clit, while his middle finger went right down to her covered entrance. One firm push was all it took.

"Fuck!" She gasped, not even giving any thought to how she sounded or whether or not he would hate the noises she made. She couldn't hold it back. She had just gotten a sneak preview of what was to come - it was practically a miracle that she hadn't done just that. Without even thinking twice, her hand went between them and found his erection, giving his length a gentle squeeze through his boxers. It wasn't right to deny him of the pleasure she was currently feeling, plus, she was secretly waiting for the chance to touch him. Her hand moved up and down the bulge and she was impressed. In the back of her mind, she'd always figured he was well endowed and from what she could tell, he didn't disappoint. Not overly huge, but the perfect size, in her mind. She squeezed harder, and as if on cue, he moved his thumb faster. It felt like a battle, but one that she didn't even care about winning. He one-upped her as he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, gently suckling as he continued to work his hand.

"Oh…oh, fuck," she breathed; his mouth and his fingers sending her into sensory overload. She did her best to keep her grip on his cock, but it was becoming more difficult the harder he sucked and the faster he rubbed. If he kept this up for too much longer, she was going to be done for.

Elliot had the same thought about himself, and he quickly nudged her hand away from his boxers, pulling away from her breast at the same time.

"I don't…" He shook his head and cut himself off. How exactly could he word this without sounding completely pathetic? The truth was, there was a chance that this night would be the only night. He didn't want to rush through it and he certainly didn't want his release to be inside of his boxers. He wanted to make it last.

The great thing about making love to a woman, in Elliot's mind, is that they could usually go a few times without being completely spent. His long-term marriage hadn't given him much creative license in exploring the way he could please a woman. Sure, his infrequent sex was enjoyable, but he had always dreamed of making a woman come three, four, five times in one night. And in those dreams, that woman had been Olivia each and every time. If anything would relieve her tension for good, Elliot was sure he had a way of doing it. And now was his chance to prove himself right.


End file.
